This invention relates to an improved training aid for use in improving a player's proficiency in the game of billiards, and particularly to a device and its manner of use for the self-instruction of a player with respect to his ability to cause one billiard ball to accurately strike a second billiard ball so as to cause the struck balls to move in precise paths.
Billiards games, including variations such as pocket billiards, pool and bumper pool, are generally played on a table having a rectangular playing area lined by resilient cushions. A number of hard spherical balls having a diameter of about 21/4 inches are disposed on the playing surface. A straight, tapered staff, generally called a cue stick, is utilized to strike the balls to cause desired motion thereof.
The usual object of the game is to strike one ball, generally referred to as the cue ball, with the narrow end of the cue stick in a manner such that the cue ball will roll toward and collide with another ball generally referred to as the object ball. The collision is intended to cause the object ball to move in a precise path from its initial resting position so as to fall into a pocket, collide with another ball, or assume a new location on the playing surface. It is also desirable to precisely ascertain the path and ultimate resting position of the cue ball following its collision with an object ball, whether for it to strike a subsequent object ball, or end its travel at a preferred position for further play, or to avoid a penalty from having it enter a pocket. "English", which is any rotation imparted to the cue ball by the manner in which it is struck by the cue stick, which rotation is other than normal rolling, may affect the path of the cue ball and/or the direction of the struck object ball and is to be avoided by one learning the game. English will, when imparted accidentally to the cue ball by an incorrect stroke, impair the player's ability to cause the object ball to travel as desired, although English may be used to advantage by advanced players.
In order to acquire satisfactory billiard skills, especially the aiming of the cue ball, it is necessary that proper techniques be repeated often enough so that they can be consistently executed. Suitable training aids must therefore be amenable to considerable repetitious use without causing inconvenience, promoting tedium, or imposing artificial restraints not encountered during actual playing of the game.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device which will enable a billiard player to improve his proficiency in understanding where the cue ball location must be at the instant of contact with the object ball for the latter to follow a specific path.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for placement on a billiards table which will afford instructive guidance for a billiards play and will allow for the repetition of said play by remaining in its original position during and after a play is made, with minimum interference to balls which may roll over it.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which will enable a billiard player to improve his proficiency in understanding where the cue ball location must be at the instant of contact with the object ball for the former to follow a specific path after contact, and his understanding that said path may be altered by imparting English to the cue all when striking it with the cue stick.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device useful in teaching the skill of aiming a billiard cue ball, said device being inexpensive and sufficiently small to be utilized in the presence of other playable balls and adjacent the corners of the playing surface of a billiards table.
A still further object is to provide a device of the aforementioned character which affords instructional guidance by visual alignment instead of physical manipulative steps, and useful in analyzing the effects of English imparted to a billiards cue ball. These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.